The Spawn of Death
by Tigerlillyhunt
Summary: Rin x Oc x Yukio When Death gave birth, she and Satan made a arrangement that their children would be wed in the future. Now 16 years later it's time for the arrangement, to take motion and the son of Satan and the daughter of Death to be wed, but there's a problem Satan has two sons. Who would she chose or does she has to chose between the two handsome men. rated T for now
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lilith looked down at the child in her arms, pride swelled inside of her. It was hers; she made this little bundle of wiggling joy. Brushing a turf of black hair out the child's face; made the demon's smile widen. She planned this child; she had planned it from when she would get pregnant so she could give birth in a desirable season. Spring, for her child was a spring baby born in on June 20th. The demon picked out the strongest in both body and ability from Satan's own personal circle of 'friends'. This child was prefect in every shape and from, this child would be her right hand man in collecting the souls of dying humans.

But there was one thing; the she-demon hadn't planned on, raising the child. Lilith knew nothing about raring a child, let alone a demon child. Lilith herself had never been mothered in her entire life, so how can she mother this new born infant in her arms? She would surly fail at it, and if there's one thing Lilith doesn't like, it's to fail.

"Lilith, what's with the long face my friend" a voice echoed throughout her room, looking up, she saw a shadowy figure at the door.

"Ah, hello Satan," the redhead smiled showing off her fangs, "what brings you here?" The figure chuckled, as he moved closer to the woman and newborn child.

"I've heard you had given birth, just wanted to see the newest citizen of Gehenna," the figure loomed over the sleeping child, making a noise of surprised "it doesn't look a thing like you!" His laughed boomed and rattled the room.

"Hush!" the red head places a slender finger in front of his lips, "don't wake her!" Lilith hissed, looking down at the child making sure she was still asleep.

"Her!?" the King of Gehenna eyes widen as a plan formulated in his head "interesting" the man smiled "Death had a daughter and not a son!"

The woman sighed, everyone was expecting her to have a son; female offspring are rare in Gehenna. Lilith caressed her daughter's chubby cheeks and frowned, this child was so plush. Were babies supposed to look like this, a fat and wiggling mess? The child hadn't done anything but sleep since she was born, she didn't open her eyes to allow her mother to see them.

"Yes, I Lilith the demon of death has, a daughter," the woman looked at the king of all demons from the corner of her eye, "does that matter? Does it anger the King of Gehenna?" her voice dripped with sarcasm. Most other demons would quiver in fear from being in the King's presence, not Lilith she knew Satan for thousands of years. Some could say that these two were 'best friends' in some sort.

"Oh the opposite my dear, Lilith" his voice had a hint of amusement in it, "it pleases me greatly~" the red head raised a fine eyebrow.

"Really, how so?" the demon of death asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"As you know, my beloved mate, Yuri had given birth" Lilith nodded everyone knew of the birth of Satan's newest son.

"A son, it could only be a son; you _ONLY _have sons," the King laughed, it seems he could never make daughters, but only sons, "what about it?"

"How about we have a little agreement?"

"Agreement?" she question, "Satan where are you getting at?"

"We should agree that your daughter the spawn of Death; should be arranged to marry my son" the demon's smirk widen.

"An arranged marriage?" Lilith rolled her eyes, "that's your big 'agreement'?" she could laugh at the thought.

"Lilith think about it, how many female offspring do you know that are born in Gehenna on a regular basics" the woman sighed, that was true. "It would be a lot easier if we had an arranged marriage, it would stop the other demons from fighting. When she become mating age, and it would be a lot easier on her." Satan was really trying to sell her on this whole 'arranged marriage' thing, "because she doesn't have to be in the position to choose, between a group of males."

Lilith thought about this for a moment, after it would be the in the best interest for her child. Finding a mate could be grueling task for a young demon, having one already per-assigned would make it much easier.

"Fine I'll accept," it was for the better of her child anyways. Looking down at the sleeping infant, the female demon smiled. "I'll keep her for a while" looks over at the ruler of all demons with a small smile "then I'll look for a suitable home for her."


	2. Morning After

Chapter One

Rin sighed as he and his brother waited at the airport for someone to pick them up, the clown didn't say who. But he did tell them that they'll know when they see them. It had been about an hour since they had landed in Boston Massachusetts, they were sent here for a mission. Mephisto again didn't tell them what it was, other then 'you'll know when it happens'. Rin again groaned, he wanted to get out of this place, it was cold and crowed and besides it was 1:00 in the morning be wanted to sleep. Rin opened his mouth to complain, when out of the corner of his eyes he saw a sign with 'YUKIO AND RIN OKUMURA' written in large letters.

The sign was being held by a young girl around their age. Said girl had thick black curly shoulder length hair. Her skin could only be described as golden bronze, her cheeks was sprinkled with freckles from what they could see. Her brown eyes looked as if they were being forced to stay open, and that could be the closet to the truth it was late over here. The girl would most likely be curled up in bed sleeping, around this time of night. She was thicker then the average Japanese girl back home, probably because she was a Westerner. But when they looked around, it seemed that the girl was even thicker than the other Westerners.

"That must be them," Yukio fixed his glasses and picked up his luggage and headed over to the girl.

"About time, it took her long enough" Rin muttered under this breath picking up his luggage and followed his brother. The girl's eyes widen seeing the the two boys heading over to her, putting down the sign. She gave them a big smile, and held out her hand then took it back, and bowed.

"S-sorry over here we shake hands," standing back up she looked over at them, "Yukio and Rin?"

"Yes," the youngest of the twins smiled, bowing to the girl, "I'm Yukio and this" he motioned to Rin "is my older twin brother" the girl's eyes widen in surprise.

"But you're taller than him! Anyways I'm Alanna Sharp" the girl folded the sign into a more manageable size,"my family and I will be your hosts, for the time you're here in Boston."

"It's nice to meet you Ms Sharp" Yukio smiled  
"Yea nice to meet you" Rin muttered, Alanna tilted her head, figuring out that Rin much be tired, after all these two from all the way from to Japan to America. "Um...let's get you guys home so you can sleep" she stepped outside of the building, "wait do you have all your things?" she frowned slightly seeing that they both only have a bag each.

"Yes we're only here for a week" the twin with the glasses answered, Alanna licked her lips and yawned.

"Let me carry them for you," grabbing both the bags and quieted the two twins, "you're my guest, its only right that I carry your things." The brown eyed girl wagged her finger in their faces, "besides look at Rin, the poor thing is sleepy" with that the girl headed over to a blue van waiting outside.

Looking down at his phone, Yukio pondered on calling up Mephisto, and asking the demon why exactly did he send; both him and his brother to America. The clock on the nightstand read 7:30 AM in big blinking red lights. He was probably the first one up in the apartment. The man that dropped them home was named Mr Leslie, a friend of the family that owns a transportation company.

Alanna lives in apartment complex calls a 'triple- decker' that's what she told him on the ride to her home. It was unique to say the lest, like three flats piled on top of each other, never had he seen something like that back in Japan. Turned out the girl lives on the second floor, and her mother was the landlord of the complex. Once he and his brother was settle in their temporary room, Alanna gave them a tired wave and headed back to bed. Last night nothing really eventful happened at all, demons should had been rampant, or at least more active after sundown.

Yukio jumped up hearing someone moving in the kitchen, the boy tried to figure out who it was. It could be Alanna, but he doubts that the girl would be up this early in the morning after going to bed so late last night. It was certainly not Rin, it wasn't in the half-demon's character, even now Yukio can hear his brother's soft snoring. Reaching for one of his guns, the boy climbed off the bed and inched closer to the door. Rin's snores seemed to get louder by the second. Looking back over at his brother, hoping the boy would roll off the top of the bunk-bed they shared.

"AL!" the boy heard a older woman's voice called out, "I'm leaving now, bye love you" with that there was the sound of the door closing. It was just Alanna's mother, he was going to attack Alanna's mother. That wouldn't turn out good. There was more shuffling in the kitchen, this must be Alanna. Opening the door, the chocolate haired boy headed to the kitchen. There he spotted the raven haired girl, cutting up a banana.  
"Oh, morning Yukio" she grinned putting the chopped banana into the blender, "how did you sleep? Was it okay?"

"It was fine, Ms Sharp" he watched when the milk was added along with a cup of yogurt.

"Please, don't call me 'Ms Sharp' call me Al, Anna, or Alanna," she turned on the blender, bouncing on her toes as the mixture combined in the small tornado. Once it was done she poured the thick mixture into the cup, and took a sip.  
"Alanna then" he looked around taking a seat at the rectangular table, the girl leaned against the counter drumming her nails against the cup. The air was so thick, one could cut it with a well sharpened knife.

"So...what do you want for breakfast?"

"What?" Yukio's head shot up, "um you don't have to do that"

"Well of coruse I do, you're the guest here Yukio and I'm sure your brother wouldn't mind waking up to a hot meal either," the girl put down her cup on the counter. "So what would you like...I can't make a traditional Japanese breakfast...mostly because we don't have all the things here" Alanna looked opened the fridge.

"Mi- Alanna you really don't have to do this" the blue eyed boy got up, smiling awkwardly "Rin could just make him and I something when he wakes up," the boy started to sweat nervously.  
"Nonsense!" the brown eyed girl declared, "now sit down!" Alanna pointed her finger straight at Yukio. The boy jumped lightly and sat back down in the chair, "hmm~ maybe I should make eggs and bacon...no pancakes and bacon~" smiling widely she grabbed the eggs and bacon out of the fridge and placed the on the counter. Taking another sip of her smoothie, the girl started to make the pancake batter "how do you and your brother like your eggs?," glances over her shoulder at Yukio.

"Um...surprise us?," the boy didn't know how to response to this, yes he had plenty of people make him food before. It just felt off, having Alanna making him and Rin breakfast, maybe it was the way she went about it?

"Hmmm~ sunny side up it is then," laughing cheerfully she went to fetch the frying pans, from the other side of the kitchen. Yukio watched as the girl almost danced around the kitchen, just by looking at her moments the exorcist could tell the dark skinned girl was trained in the art of dance.

"You dance?" he asked placing his elbow on the table, watching the girl move about the room.

"Oh? Yes" she stopped, "my mum sent me to dance school when I was younger. She said I had too much energy as a child; she couldn't handle it." Alanna laughed placing the pans on the stove and turning on the fire, "I don't go to the studio anymore, but that doesn't mean I stopped dancing in all. I still dance, just not seriously I don't see a future in dance for me. That doesn't mean my friends who still dance should stop...it's just...hmmm... it's not my passion," she looked over at Yukio wondering if he understood her.

"Yes, yes I understand pretty well" he nodded in agreement, "but do you think you'll ever want to go back to dancing?"

"Go back to dancing?" she tapped her chin, "I don't think so...long hours in the studio practicing for like...forever." Alanna shook her head, her hair bounced at the moment "besides that, imagine someone like me dancing" in no why Alnna had the ideal dancer body in anyway shape or from.

"You look fine to me" of course the girl was on the heavier side, but that didn't mean she should be a bad dancer. Alanna eyed the native Japanese boy before bursting out in laughter.

"I like you~" she grinned widely causing Yukio to gain a light blush, "but I don't think anyone would hire me to dance on their set." The girl shrugged as she poured some pancake batter in the pot, "So I want to be something more practical … like a lawyer~"

"You're going study to be a lawyer? I'm sure you'll be a great lawyer one day" Yukio mused, the girl beamed with pride.

"Why thank you, Yukio" clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "and whatever you want to be, I bet you'll be the greatest...and your brother we can't forget about him" the girl paused. She bit down on her bottom lip before turn back to the stove, her sudden abrupt stopped shocked Yukio did he say something wrong? The silence continued until she was finished preparing breakfast. Placing the food in front of him. Alanna made another plate and rest it on the stove top, and covers it with another plate.

"I have to get ready," the dark haired girl bowed quickly before fleeing to her room. Yukio looked down at the food, all he could say it was different. He expected Americans to have larger breakfast, with two to three plates full of different dishes. To his surprise it was just pancakes, eggs and bacon she made tea, but it wasn't the same tea he would have back at True Cross. This tea tasted sweeter and fruitier. Half way through his breakfast, the one and only Rin decided to stumble into the kitchen.

"Glad to see that you're finally awake," the younger twin muttered against mug at his lips.

"Back off you four-eyed-mole face," Rin growled, stretching he looking around the room, "where's that girl...um...Al...something"

"Alanna, her name is Alanna" Yukio's eye twitched, "and she's in her room at the moment" he took a bite out of his eggs. "She made you breakfast" the boy pointed over at the stove where Rin's untouched food was.

"She made me food!" Rin's expression turned to one of pure joy, "Sweet!" retrieving the food he said across from Yukio.

"She made _US_ food, not just you" Yukio sighed rolling his eyes, "I don't think you even deserve it really, you can't even remember out hostess's name"

"Chill out I was half a sleep when she told us the first time," Rin glared at his younger brother from across the table.

Yukio opened his mouth to say something when the door bell rang, a panicked Alanna ran out of her room. Struggling to put on her jacket she as she hopped foot to foot. One sneaker was on but the laces wasn't tied, the twin was most likely back in her room. Stepping on her untied shoelace the panicked girl almost fell and end up doing a face plant on the tile floor. Both boys immediately shot out of their chairs to help the girl.

"No, No! I'm fine!" Alanna brushed her clothes off before tying her shoes, "go back to eating, I'm fine." That was the last thing she said before answering the door. The two twins tried to stay focus on the food in front of them, Yukio looking up saw Rin trying to hold back fits of laughter.

"Stop that," the glassing wearing twin hissed at his brother "she's coming back!" the twins stiffen hearing foot steps coming back.

"Oh so these are the one" a high pitch voiced chimed in followed by a 'mhmm~' the boys looked over to see another young girl. The girl was shorter than Alanna by a head, and Alanna wasn't that tall to began with maybe around 5'3? Which makes this girl well in her 4 feet, her hair was tied up in high ponytail. The skin was pale, her petite frame matched her height perfectly.

"Rin, Yukio this is Jenny" Alanna smiled, Jenny waved happily at the two, "Yukio is the one with the glasses." The Okumura twins said their hellos, "Jenny, meet Rin and Yukio" Alanna bounced on her feet.

"Ally! get your shoes on!" her loud voice boomed, scaring the twins a bit. They didn't think such a huge voice could come out such a small body.

"SHI- SHOOT!" Alanna ran back to her room to put on her missing, Jenny turned to the two boys in the kitchen.

"You two should get ready too~"


	3. Strange Things

Chapter 2: Strange Things

The school that Alanna and Jenny attended was impressive to say the least; but it wasn't as grand compared to True Cross back in Japan. It wasn't a boarding school, that could of explained why it wasn't imposing as it's sister school over seas. Crosswell Academy, was a sight to see it might as well be a boarding school easily; once you passed the gates it had the feeling of being on a small college campus. The area had school buildings for each year that attended the Academy, a large mess hall to feed the masses, smaller buildings were scattered over the campus for other uses for the school. In the middle of the land was the main building where the Head Master's and all the other offices were located; which is where the small group of teens were heading.

Alanna lead the boys to the Head Master's office, giving them a farewell as she and her friend headed down the hall. The Okumura twins turned to face the large solid mahogany doors they had never meet the Head Master. They knew that whoever it was, they had ties to Mesphisto, and might have any clues to why they were here. Rin looked over at his younger twin, pushing him toward the door.

"Knock it," he hissed at the chocolate haired boy;Yukio gave him a glare feeling a vein pop in his head.

"Why do I have to knock it! why don't you knock it," he said into Rin's ear wanting to hit the teen.

"Because you're better with people, that's why" the older twin muttered, glaring at Yukio, the glasses wearing boy faces the raven haired boy. The two angrily stared at each other, the few people in the building passed pair; could particularly see the sparks crackling between them. The spectators gasped in and hurried away from the two before something happened.

"It's open!" a voiced boomed from behind the door, causing the two to snap out of their little stand off. The boys looked at each other before, Yukio pulled open the door and entered the large office.

"You two can't whisper to save your lives," a woman smirked from behind her oak desk she had her finger intertwine as she rested her chin on them. The woman was middle aged, her dirt red hair was pulled tightly into a bun. Her gray eyed scanned the twins in her office, sitting up the middle aged woman motioned to the chairs in front of her desk.

"My name is Rebecca Winter, the Head Master of Crosswell Academy" the woman gave them a slight smirk when they sat down in the chairs "who, may I have the pleasure of talking to this morning?"

"I'm Yukio Okumura, Middle First Class Exorcist of True Cross" Yukio introduced himself, "and this is my older Rin Okumura, an Exwire" both boys bowed once they introduced to the woman.

"It pleasure meeting you, Yukio" she gave the trench coat clad boy a nod, "Rin" also nodding at him. "To think Mephisto would bother sending two exorcists, all the way over here?" she eyed the boys "and isn't he your guardian?" she tsked lowly "minors traveling over seas alone, breaks my heart."

"Ma'am we were wondering, if you had any idea what our mission is?" Yukio asked the red headed woman, "my brother and I are clueless, nothing seemed out of order." Yukio frowned and why would Mesphisto arranged for them to live with Alanna and her family? Wouldn't that be putting Sharps in danger if some was to happen, the demon wouldn't want to put innocent humans in harm's way.

"Hmm I see" Winter said under her breath, "sadly I do not have idea what that man is planing" shrugs, "nor do I want to...he causes trouble too damn much." A thin eyebrow twitched just thinking about the flamboyant demon.

"But he asigned us to stay with Alanna!" Rin exclaimed trying not to jump out of his chair. Rebecca turned to the boy, something flashed in her eyes when the girl's name was mentioned. Rin noticed the flashed in the woman's eyes, "you know something don't you!" he accused the Head Master.

"Oh no" Winter shook her head, "Ms Sharp is student body president, and head of the student counsel." She gave the half-demon a smile, "it's apart of her duties, playing host to any student visitors, that come to C.A; I'm just surprise that she remembered" chuckles lightly "no one remembers that part of the oath."

"So...you really have no clue why we're here," Yukio said with a defeated sighed, he was started to think Mesphisto was sending the on a wild goose chase. There are more important things he could have been doing back home, such as planning out classes for the year. The woman sensed the younger brother's irritation, holding back the laughter that threaten to escape her lips.

"Don't worry, young Yukio, maybe Mephisto was just trying to give you a vacation" she voiced, "after all I heard all about your latest adventure back in Japan." Rebecca stood up and walked around her desk, the boys looked at each other quizzically. That didn't sound like Meshpsito at all, there had to be something else.

"Yea...well if he wanted to send us on a vacation, why not send us somewhere like Hawaii or Florida?" Rin added, he would rather be somewhere that had beaches.

The woman rolled her gray eyes and shrugged, walking over the doors she glaces over her shoulder before pushing the double doors open, "but, now I have to go" Rebecca looked over at the two boys, "I'll advise you to go look for Alanna while you're here." With that the Head Master left the two teenaged boys in her office alone. Sighing in frustration Rin got up shortly his younger brother followed suit.

"That was a waste of time," the oldest groaned leaving the office, with even more questions.

"I know; but we have to find Alanna now," Yukio looked around trying to remember where the young girl headed. Frowning the boy looked down the hall, he could hear faint noises down there; but that was all he needed, "this way... I think." He told his brother as the ventured further down the hall, all he had was faint noises that grew louder the closer the got. Soon the boys could pick up Alanna and Jenny's voices mixed with others; encouraging that boys that they were heading in the right direction. Stopping in front of door, they could hear Alanna on the other side door.

Knocking then slowly opening it Rin and Yukio entered a conference room. In the middle of the room sat a big wooden oval table; where all the students sat. Alanna was at the end, with a pile of papers in front of her. The raven haired girl looked up from her papers with a smile, waving at the two; looking around the girl got two chairs and places them at the table.

"Everyone! This is Rin and Yukio Okumura" she introduced them to the room, "the ones I was telling you about, yeah"

"They're cute!" one of the female students yelled out, "WHY DIDN'T MENTION THAT THEY WERE CUTE!" This caused the boys to flush lightly and Alanna to roll her eyes.

"Because...that wasn't important," the student body president trailed off, glaring at her schoolmate.

"It's always important" the female student added, "knowing that you have two cuties sleeping at your house, is very important...to me"

"Anyways...Rin and Yukio" the dark skinned girl motion to the twins to have a seat, "they're a bit shy..so behave!" she pointed her finger at the female student; all the while giving her 'am-watching-you' look "back to business, guys."

"So...boobs," Jenny slyly added which got her a look from her raven haired friend, and some hoots and hollers from their male counter parts.

"Boobs...what about boobs," a girl sat up looking over at the light skinned girl in question. This girl had dark brown almost black shoulder length, her skin as lighter then Alanna's but darker than Jenny's. Some would call it caramel or light brown; her dark brown eyes narrowed at the short girl who just smiled, "humor me on this idea of yours."

"Well Gabby, I was thinking we have measurement day every semester right? Fall semester and Spring semester for the girls...why not just putting this out there...why not get our bra sized measured there too!" Jenny grinned as if she had the greatest idea ever, the girls nodded in agreement even Gabby who leaned back in her chair nodded.

"We can't waste our school resources by getting some chick's boobs measured!" the male student yelled.

"EXCUS ME! NOTHING IS GETTING WASTED" Gabby yelled pointing a finger at the male student, "what do you think we use? HUH! EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT DO YOU THINK WE USE!?" Soon after that the both sexes in the student counsel, started arguing loudly, Rin and Yukio couldn't even hear their own thoughts. Alanna eyed her comity with distastes, pinching the bridge of her nose she slowly rose out of seat. The counsel didn't notice until it was to late.

"I COMMAND YOU TO BE QUITE!" the girl barked, her eyes burning in anger, "is this how you act! We have guest present!" her voice traveled throughout the room causing some to shiver and sit back down; nodding pleased the ones who had returned to there sitting positions. She glace harden at the ones who haven't yet "take a seat" she said calmly, some hesitated "I said take a seat" Alanna spoke once more but this time there was venom in her voice. The ones who was still standing quickly sat back down shaking slightly; they never wanted to see this side of Alanna they try so hard to avoid it, "now tell me how is measuring a female bra size wasting school resources?" she turned to the male who made that statement in the first place.

"W-we would have to invest in tools needed to measure them ma'am," the words barley left his mouth.

"Tell me, Mr Roman do you even know how one measure bra size?" she asked calmly, the student shook his head, Alanna laughed, "thought so Mr Roman we won't need any new material; just a measuring tape...which we already have and pencil and paper guess what which we also already have!" The boy flinched at the rise as the normal calm girl voice, but she couldn't help it, "so keep your mouth shut if you don't understand what your auguring against, or ask before you assume things."

"S-so can we add bra measurement to measurement day" Jenny asked in a careful voice

"We can...all we have to do is teach the female population on the proper way to measure" Alanna eyed the room daring them to go against her, which none did, "is that all do we have other issues to discus?" the room was so quite you could hear a pin drop, "okay this meeting is over." As soon as those words left her mouth; everyone rushed out of the door besides Jenny, Gabby, the twins, and herself. When the room was cleared the girl groaned and leaned back in her chair defeated, muttering things to herself.

"That...went well" Gabby scooted over to Alanna patting the girl on her back, "you only had to rise your voice once, new record~ woot woot" she poked her friend, causing her to giggle.

"But I scared them shitless," Alanna groaned, "I didn't mean to do that...b-but it's too early for that kind of yelling... and it was about stupidness" Gabby continued to pat her friend.

"It's okay remember we're having lunch with Sam, so you and take it out on him" Jenny pat the side of Alanna's face.

"Er..." Alanna slowly pushed their hands away from her person "please stop touching me, and I'm not going to take out my anger on Sam, thank you very much" the young girl stood up stretching. "Gabby, this is Rin and Yuiko Okumura" Gabby nodded "Rin and Yukio this is Gabby."

"My full name is Gabrielle Eclipse, it's a pleasure to meet you two" Gabby smiled softly, "I was suppose to pick you up along with Alanna but I couldn't make it"

"Don't worry Alanna handled it perfectly fine" Yukio re ensured the girl before him Gabby like out a sigh of relief as Alanna mouthed 'told you so'.

"So" Alanna drawn out the 'o' "are we … going?" she pointed to the door, "as much as I would _love _to stay here...but...Sam is waiting for us... so...yeah...Sam" she clapped her hand together, before giving them a thumbs up. Before exiting the door, leaving the four behind, Jenny ran after the girl yelling something along the lines of 'Bunny wait up'. Gabby shrugged as she and the boys followed the two back to the courtyard.

Sitting on one of the many benches as a tall male; Alanna and Jenny sat on either side of him laughing. This must be Sam the twins thought to themselves, he had pale skin like Jenny he was muscularly built. The teen looked like he could break anyone in half, he had short dirty blond hair with hazel eyes. He did not seem amused my the two girls poking and probing him, it was mostly Jenny but still.

"Sam!" Gabby yelled over at the three, "meet Rin and Yukio Okumura; they'll be staying with Alanna for the rest of the week, cool." Rin flinched when the imitating man glaze moved from the girls to him and his brother; if Yukio was bothered by the man's glaze he didn't show it.

"OW!" Sam rubbed his arm in shock, "Al that hurt" the teen lifted his hand to make sure he wasn't bruising.

"Lies, you said my punches don't hurt you" she crosses her arms, "and stop looking at the Okumuras, like their guilty of something" the dark skinned girl scolded her friend.

"Yea...but it hurt this time..." he muttered but stop rubbing his arm, "and they didn't do anything ... _yet_"

"AM HUNGRY! SAM HUNGRY!" Jenny's voice went higher if possible, she clawed and pulled at his shirt, "SAM FEED ME!"

"Jenny, Jenny!" the blond places his hand over the petite's girl mouth "ssh...we're going to eat". The girl's happy squealed was muffled by his hand, Sam slowly removed his hand from the girl's mouth.

"They're coming to~" Alanna sang grabbing both the boy's hand, leading the away as she tugged them behind her, "what are we getting guys?" Turning around the twins could see that Sam was the tallest in their little group. The boy, if you can call him that towered over everyone, Jenny was the shortest, Alanna was the second shortest,and Gabby was about a head taller than Alanna. She and Rin was about the same height Rin being an inch taller; Yukio was taller than both of them, but Sam was a giant compared to his companions.

"Calzones" Sam and Jenny shouted out grinning at each other

"Three, Calzones," the shortest in the group added, as she counted the heads and nodded.

"Three?" Alanna said she said in shock "Two large ones should due"

"Nuh huh" Jenny shook her head, "Sam can finish a large on by himself so that's one" she held up her finger "you, Gabby, and I can finish one...which normally don't do anyways... besides that two". She put up the second finger, "and the third one is for Rin and Yukio to share, so THREE!" she giggled.

"I guess...you're right" the girl rubbed her chin, "three it is, now what kind?" she looked at the twins "would you like anything special?" The boys looked at each other, not knowing what a calzone was or how they are made.

"Can we pick, when we get there?" Yukio asked, Alanna nodded with a smile.

"Sure~" she lead them off of the school campus and into town where all the restaurants are located. Alanna blinked a few times this must be her imagination running over time from the lack of sleep. Because she was seeing little black cat heads? Floating around them once they steeped off of the campus; looking over her shoulder inside the gates of CA looked clear, but out here they were everywhere. Blinking a few more times Alanna rubbed her eyes with one of her hands, maybe when she gets more sleep they'll disappear.

"Al are you okay?" the girl stopped rubbing her eyes when she heard Rin's voice, her cheeks heated up when she realized that hers and the Okumura's twins hands were still intertwined.

"Y-Yes" she let go of both his and Yukio's hand "t-there's just something in my eye...that's all" the girl laughed nervously. The walk was oddly silent for Alanna's group, not use to being this quite. Even Jenny the one who makes the most noise was just humming and skipping. Gabby sucked her teeth, this wasn't a musing one bit things needed to spicy up soon or she'll go crazy.

"So...Anna did you finish Princess Space Jam yet?" the corner of the caramel girl lips tugged upward. Watching her friend's eyebrow twitched the irritation was clearly written on the girl's face.

"You named one of your creations, god" Sam groaned at this new information

"NO! I didn't" Alanna waved her arms in fort of her in defense, "it was them!" she pointed her finger at both Jenny and Gabby who both chuckled.

"What's a Princess Space Jam, if I may ask?" Yukio asked the group

"It sounds like a doll or a stuff animal" Rin muttered rubbing his chin

"Princess Space Jam, is a costume that Bunny had been working on since _forever_" Jenny groaned drawing out the last word. Trotting in front of the group to attach herself to Alanna's side.

"So you dance and makes clothes" Yukio chuckled "I have to say that I'm pretty impressed with your talents, Alanna"

"WOAH! she dances!" Rin eyed the girl like she was the next big thing, to happen in Broadway. Alanna's eyebrows furrowed together, shifting foot to foot; not feeling comfortable under the boy's glaze.

"YEAH SHE DOES! she can do lots of things" Jenny sang joining Gabby in the teasing, "like...dancing, cooking...does cooking count... replace cooking with baking because anyone can cook, she's great with a needle so everything under that category"

"Needle such as sewing, making plushies, clothes, patch work, and ect" Gabby named out a few.

"Yea! She can sing...to...that doesn't count since you three have a girl group called 'These chicks'" Same mused tapping her chin. All the while they didn't notice the fuming Alanna stomping away, leaving five behind.

"Bunny!" Jenny yipped and speed after the raven haired girl once again, this time the Rin and Yukio speed after Alanna along with Jenny "come back!" Gabby crossed her arms laughing softly.

"Much better" Sam grinned, "it was too quite for my taste"

"I know right" Gabby agreed, following the five but at a walking pace

Once at the restaurant the group of teenagers, took resident at a window table looking over the menu. They had decided on three different types and to share the calzones between themselves. The six of them laughed and joked as if they knew each other for years, there was no awkward silences. The Okumuras got use to Jenny's loud voice and hyper personalty they also leaned it'll get worst when you give the girl sweets; because she ordered soda against her three friend's will. The boys learned that Alanna and Gabby were the closest since they'd been friends since the diapers days. Sam was known to be the girl's punching bag, mostly Jenny's but a punching bag all the same. He had grown to call their punches and abuse as 'sign of love' since when they didn't hit him; it would hint that they were mad at him. It turned out that Alanna had a dog name Brick, who was in the basement since she didn't know if the boy didn't like dogs. She told them that Brick was Doberman, Alanna kept him with un-cropped ears and tail.


	4. Beating the Heat

Chapter 3: Beating the Heat

Alanna pet Brick as they both laid in bed, the Okumura twins would be leaving soon, and the dark skinned girl had to admit that she will miss them. She looked down sadly at the Doberman, petting his fur. Her summer had turned out pretty awesome once they came along, Rin made her laugh and Yukio discussed literature with her.  
"I'm going to miss them, boy" She planted a kiss on top of her dog's head; who just grunted and placed his head down on his paws. Alanna laughed at her furry friend's reaction, "you make it seem like you don't like them much" shaking her head muttering 'silly dog' under her breath. The raven haired girl looked out of her window; they'll be leaving this Sunday, four days away. After they leave, the three of them would probably never contact each other again. Rin and Yukio would probably forget about her, within the first few days back in Japan. Shifting on to her side, bright green numbers flickered 8:30 AM on her radio clock. Groaning Alanna snuggled into her blankets; she didn't need to be somewhere right now all her meetings are done with. So she can get an hour more of sleep, the bed shifted as Brick jumped off and headed to the kitchen.  
"Hey boy" a voice made it to her ears "what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Al?" it was Rin, Yukio never call her Al. She heard the dog braked, quite shocked that Rin is up this early. "Where's Al?" was the last thing Alanna heard before she drifted off back to sleep.  
A while later, Alanna woke up to some sort of noise; yawning she got out of bed and left her room looking for the source of the noise. Rubbing her eyes the girl didn't see her dog, either of the Okumura twins, or her mother in the apartment, but the noise seemed to be coming from outside. Sleepily she made her way out her front door and steps onto the porch; shielding her eyes from the assault of the sun, the girl looked over the railing.  
"What the hell…." Alanna muttered to herself at the scene before her, her mother and the twins were trying to maneuver a deep freezer on to the back of a truck. Looking closely she could see Brick running around the boys as they tried to work, Alanna chuckled lightly.  
"Do you guys need some help?" the teenage girl yelled from the second floor porch at the three. Whom looked up in shocked at the girl looking down at them shaking her head.  
"YEAH! WE'LL LOVE THAT!" Rin yelled back at her, all the while trying to stop the freezer from sliding off the truck.  
"Okay I'll be there in five minutes" looks down at her attire "I just have to change." Her cheeks heated up, running back inside the house she put on something more appropriate, and went down stairs to help the three. Once down on the sidewalk she looked at the mess before her.  
"So…what exactly is going on here," looking for the three to explain what she missed when she was sleeping?  
"Well, while you were busy sleeping, Ms Sleeping beauty" Her mother scoffed "Sharleen asked me to lend her the deep freezer in the basement"  
"I don't need sleep to look pretty," Alanna muttered under her breath. Not noticing her mother raising an eyebrow and giving her a look.  
"Go help the boys move the damn thing on the truck, so I drop it off at Sharleen's place!" Mavis ordered her child. Alanna squeezed herself between the two boys; and help them push the freezer on to the back of the truck. It easily slid on to the back of the truck when she, sitting on the freezer the girl groaned.  
"Do you need help, when you reach auntie?" the girl asked, wondering if she should go with her mother.  
"No," Mavis got into the car "she has strong healthy sons, now get off the fridge before I start the car and knock you off." The raven haired girl yipped and jumped off the freezer and on to the pavement of the street; she could hear the boys laughing in the background.  
"Hush! That wasn't funny!" The girl crossed her arms, glaring at the twins. Brick braked and stood next to Alanna looking up at her as if he was asking her what they should do next. Stretching the dark skinned girl yawned, sleep still lingered behind. Rubbing her eyes she patted her dog with her free hand, god it was hot today.  
"HEY NERDS!" Jenny yelled out of the window, as she drove down the street in minivan, Alanna's eyebrows rose, "wanna go to the beach?" The pale girl wiggled her eyebrows at them with a smirk on her lips. "It is hot...and going to get hotter I think" Jenny eyed the three, "why not beat the heat by going to the beach? You know...sand...water...other people...sand" the girl leaned further out the window with each word. Alanna tilted her head that did sound nice; better than sitting around baking in the apartment.  
"What do you guys think?" she faced the twins, "would you like to go to the beach? New England can get freaky hot"  
"Um..." Yukio looked over at Rin rubbing the back of his head, "well you see...we didn't pack any swimwear"  
"Hmm... NONESENSE!" Jenny blurted out, "we can just buy you guys some on the way there" Jenny's dark eyes looked over Alanna, "and you need to change, and we also needs foods and lots of it" the small girl parked the car, jumping out she hooked her arms with Alanna's. Brick braked happily, trotting back the house tail happily wagging behind him. The boys opened their mouths to try to argue, but the girl hushed them.  
"We're going to buy you guys dem trunks don't fight with me, okay" She smiled brightly pulling Alanna behind her, into the apartment building. Once inside Alanna and Rin got busy making the sandwiches, Alanna slipped Brick some luncheon meat every so often.  
"Is everyone coming?" the raven haired girl looked over her shoulder wondering if they should make more sandwiches. The sight the girl got raised questions in her mind, her dog was laying on top of the small girl wagging his tail, "Jens?"  
"Ah... yea all of us, the car can fit!" Jenny wiggled under the dog, wondering if she and this dog weighed the same. Nodding Alanna went back to making more sandwiches with Rin humming softly.  
"Jenny can you get the cooler?" Alanna asked, only to hear the girl grunt behind her; sighing she shook her head.  
"I can get it" Yukio stated getting up from his chair  
"Oh you don't have to do that!" Alanna's brown eyes widen, guest aren't supposed to do anything. The only reason Rin is helping with the sandwiches is because she didn't want to brother getting in a petty fight with him.  
"No it's fine, wheres the cooler?" he looked between both girls, seeing which one would answer him first.  
"In the pantry, it's red and white" Jenny gasped pushing off the dog on her, she knew Alanna wasn't going to say anything.  
"Thank you," Yukio smiled heading to the pantry to fetch the cooler, a deep frown graced the girl's face as the boy returned with the cooler.  
"So...I'll take the twins to the square for the swimming trunks" she finished another sandwich, "and you can get the others, right?" With a grunt Jenny freed herself, and dust off the the front of her shirt.  
"Yep!" the short girl chirped, "and you need to change into something more...beach...y" Jenny reminded her friend. Looking Alanna up and down, nodding and rubbing her chin. Alanna rolled her eyes, she liked what she was wearing right now; a long sleeved shirt, and black pants. Sighing she tapped her fingers against the counter, they were going to the beach it would be hot, looking down at her arms. Maybe a long sleeved shirt and pants weren't best ideal right now.  
"Fine, Rin finish the sandwiches please" with a sigh the girl headed back to her room, looking for something more appropriate to wear. Sitting down on her bed, Alanna crossed her arms thinking of something to wear. Groaning she looked through her dresser, smiling as an outfit caught her eyes, grinning she put it on. Looking in the mirror the girl scrutinized her reflection, maybe her simple dark blue one piece and high waist jean shorts wouldn't be the best choice. She wore this before but only with her friends; but with Okumura twins around it made her second guess it. What if this makes them uncomfortable? Why should she care, if they're uncomfortable? Because she's their hostess and should make sure her guests are comfortable here.  
Maybe if she had a smaller body like Jenny or even Gabby who wasn't that slim either but she wasn't as chubby as her either...she was in the middle; they wouldn't be uncomfortable. Hell she doesn't know if they'll be uncomfortable, she was just assuming this; they might not care about what she's wearing or how she'll look in it. Picking up a brush, the dark skinned girl brushes out her hair and puts it in a ponytail. Stepping back she grinned, rubbing her chin _'hell I look cute' _with that she left her room.  
"Are we ready to go?" Alanna placed her hands on her hips eyeing the three in the kitchen. Faint pink tinged the cheeks of the Okumura's twins, as they took a quick look at the girl and looked away immediately.  
"No" Jenny said going through the fridge, "we need liquids to drink! How can we beach without drinks? We can't beach without drinks." Alanna sighs walking over to the girl, taking out unopened containers of drinks and pulling them in the cooler.  
"I can buy soda when the twins and I go to the square," Alanna went back to her room to fetch her drawstring bag. Taking out Brick's leash from the bag, the dog became excited; jumping and barking.  
"Brick hold still," the girl muttered trying to hook it on to his collar, "Brick!" Alanna hissed grabbing the collar with a satisfying click stepped back. The girl looked down at her dog, shaking her head in response the bog's ears fell sensing that he did not please his master with his behavior. "Now, is this all, are we ready to leave" Jenny hummed for a moment and nodded.  
"Yep! Yep! Yep!" the girl skipped the front door, "now all we have to do is get that cooler down stairs and into my car~"  
"Van, that isn't a car you have down there...too big" Alanna chuckled  
"Hush you," Jenny pointed her finger at the girl in a childish manner, causing the raven haired girl to chuckle.  
"Sometimes I can't believe you're older than me" she went to get the cooler but was stopped by Rin.  
"I can carry this" as he picks the cooler up with ease and went ahead of the shocked girl "don't worry Al" he gave her a bright smile.  
"B-But, but...you don't have to do that" the girl started too worried, "its fine I had always carried the cooler!"  
"Don't worry Alanna" Yukio placed a hand on the girl's shoulder "Rin is fine, he doesn't mine doing it at all," the chocolate haired boy re ensured her with a smile.  
"F-fine..." the girl sighed not wanted to fight over this, letting them do things made her feel like a horrible hostess. Picking up her roller-blades at the front door, carrying them down stairs and put them on outside. Testing out her blades seeing that they were working fine, turning back to the group she smiled.  
"Okay ready" picks up Brick's leash, he pulled her out of the front gate, "Jenny, you go pick up the others I'll bring these guys" motions to the twins "to the square." Jenny nodded and hopped back into her car driving away to do her half. Alanna faced the boys with a small smile whom stood there for an awkward moment.  
"Where is this square," Yukio asked looking at the girl before him, this might be the longest that he and his brother would be alone with the hostess. This might be his chance, she might know why Mephisto sent them here.  
"Just a little ways pass my school~" she sang, "it'll be fast just go in, get truck and get out, wait for Jens." The trio plus a dog headed down the street in silence, it wasn't the awkward silence that could be cut with a sharped knife; it was comfortable no words were needed to be spoken.  
"Alanna..." Yukio started "had been unusual things going on" Rin's mouth fell open what did this four-eyed-mole think he was doing. He's going to blow their cover and just when he was started to enjoy not being on a life threatening mission.  
"Hmm...unusual...how so?" she looked over at the younger twin  
"Like things... you can't explain"  
"Like...Jenny?..." the girl trailed off a little, thinking about her short friend "if this is about Jenny...all I can say is Jenny is just a Jenny"  
"NO!" the boy blurted out shocking the girl, seeing his he lowered and soften his voice "no, I mean something ...more supernatural"  
"Oh...supernatural...sorry to disappoint you, but no I haven't seen anything like that" the raven haired girl answered, "why do you ask? Don't tell me you started to watch supernatural!"  
"No, no...even though it's a good show" Yukio chuckled "I was just asking" hoping that their hostess didn't think of him any different for asking such a question.  
"Oh" Alanna hummed softly, looking back at the boys realizing she knew nothing about them other than they came from Japan. "So...how is like...at your home in Japan?"  
"Huh?" the twins were caught off guard by that question  
"Well I've never been there...and the only country I've been to other than America is Jamaica...just curious...that's all" she chuckled nervously, god they must think she's a weirdo now.  
"Oh, well it's nice...much different from here" Rin answered looking around her hometown.  
"Yea...the food is also very different...I don't think American food would be so spicy" Yukio added remembering the first dinner they shared with her family.  
"Oh, that's wasn't American food" the girl laughed, "It was Jamaica food or West Indies food, some kind of 'exotic food' labeled by some Americans". She continued to laugh remembering watching a show where this man went to Jamaica; to try all their exotic foods which most of those food were an everyday thing in her house.  
"Oh then what does American food taste like?" learning this got Yukio curious  
"Bland" was all Alanna said before taking a sharp turn "mum said they have no taste, like they put no seasoning on their stuff". "But" Alanna rubbed her chin in thought "mum is one of those people who doesn't like anyone's cooking but her own" cranky old woman. She looked back at the two wondering if she talked them to death yet, nope they were just looking at her intensely waiting her to continue, "e-er what about you guys...I took over the topic" she added feeling uneasy with them looking at her.  
"Rin cooks mostly" Yukio pointed out, "he has an uncanny gift for it", the raven haired girl's eyes widen.  
"Really! He can cook," that was so rare for her to hear that a member of the opposite sex can cook, which means he could take care of himself, "that's fantastic I would love to try your cooking sometime"  
"I'm not that good at it" Rin cheeks heated up by the praise he had gotten by the young girl.  
"I bet it is, Yukio said its gift" her smile widen, the rest of the way to the square was how Rin shouldn't feel ashamed of his gift of cooking. Until Rin told Alanna how Yukio was a child genius, to get away from the attention she was giving him.


End file.
